Double Attack
.]] '''Double Attack', also known as X-Fight, 2x Cut, Dual Attack or Double Shot, is a recurring ability in the Final Fantasy series. It allows the user to attack twice in a single turn with a physical attack. A more powerful upgrade to Double Attack lies in Barrage. Appearances ''Final Fantasy VI The Offering relic (Master's Scroll in GBA version) changes Fight command into "X-Fight" allowing characters to attack four random enemies in one turn. If the character was also equipped with Genji Glove relic it allowed them to do eight attacks instead of four. Final Fantasy VII The Double Cut Command Materia allows characters to use the 2x Cut command, allowing them to attack multiple times in a turn. At level 1, characters can attack an enemy twice in one turn at full damage. At level two, they attack four random enemies, and can inflict full damage to enemies in the back row without the use of long range weapons. Final Fantasy XI The Job Ability "Double Attack" acts as FFXI's Double Cut. * Game Description: May double your attacks. * Obtained: Warrior Level 25 * Obtainable: Blue Mage Level 80 ** Blue Mages can set Acrid Stream and Demoralizing Roar to obtain the Double Attack trait. * Obtainable: Automaton with Automaton Coiler (Double Attack Rate: 5%~40%, varying by Maneuvers) * Job Traits are always active. * Rate of activation is 10%. ** Each Merit Points upgrade of Double Attack Rate (WAR Group 1) increases the rate of activation by 1%. These upgrades do not affect WAR as subjob. * Rate of Double Attack activation has no difference between Warrior as main job and Warrior as sub job unless merited. * Double Attack effects from gear, food or buffs may activate without native access to the job trait. * "Double Attack"+1, "Double Attack"+1% or Enhancing "Double Attack" effect are all different wordings of the same effect and will stack. * Additional attacks produced by Triple Attack, and to a degree multi-hit weapons are not affected by Double Attack, and only one of these effects can activate at once. * Double Attack can trigger on both weapons when Dual Wielding, both hands when using H2H weapons and both attacks on virtue stone weapons. **Example: Faith Baghnakhs can produce an additional attack on both hands (consuming 2 virtue stones), and each of these 4 attacks are subject to possibly Double Attacking. * May activate during weapon skills. ** On multi-hit weapon skills, Double Attack can activate on any hit of the weapon skill. However, Double Attack cannot induce a weapon skill to hit more than 8 times. Double Attack can never process on Asuran Fists unless one or more hits of the weapon skill miss. ***TP return for weapon skills will increase by 1 TP every time double attack activates during the weapon skill. * May activate during Jump and High Jump Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings Dual Attack is a command ability for Vaan learned on level 3. It attacks one enemy twice. Final Fantasy Tactics Advance Doubleshot is an ability learned by the Sniper class for 300 AP from the Twin Bow. Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Double Shot is an ability learned by the Sniper class for 300 AP from the Twin Bow. It allows the user to attack twice in one turn. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: My Life as a King Double Attack is a level 1 Sword Skill with a level 100 cap that allows an adventurer to attack twice in one turn. The higher the skill's level, the higher the chance of using the skill. The adventurer's comment is, "It's all in the wrist." Dissidia Final Fantasy Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy'' Category:Materia Category:Command Abilities Category:Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings Abilities Category:Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Abilities Category:Final Fantasy Tactics Advance Abilities Category:Final Fantasy XI Abilities